Don't Look Back in Anger
by Lady Nymeria
Summary: Takes place after 3.10: "a sinking feeling filled Robin as he know he would not reach his friend in time, he cried out a warning.   "Much behind you!"" When Guy joins the gang, and an issue arises what will he chose to do?
1. Chapter 1

_**So I never really liked Guy of Gisborne, I always thought he was an evil fellow, but after watching season 3, and witnessing Guy's death I could not help but feel touched, and I am a firm believer that people deserve a second chance and can change, just as Guy did. I was saddened that we did not get more time with the changed Guy so I wrote this little bit. It takes place after 3.10 when Robin and Guy discover they share a brother and start becoming a team. This is the first story I have ever posted so please be nice, constructive criticism welcome and any comments or reviews are greatly appreciated. Many thanks - Lady Nyermia**_

**Don't Look Back In Anger**

The forest was quiet as the sun started to rise over the hill. The birds sang softly from the trees above and the mist rose off the dewy grass to be swept away by the gentle breeze. Robin stirred in his bed, noticing the first light. Looking around his camp, the rest of the gang were still fast asleep and then there was Guy, sleeping on the ground just outside of the camp shivering. Robin couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for him, since no one really trusted Guy he was not welcome to sleep in the camp. So he resorted to sleeping under one of the trees just outside the camp with only a ratty old blanket.

Robin hopped off his bed carrying an extra fur, and was about to place it over Guy when he awoke.

"I don't need your pity Hood."

Robin just shrugged and walked back to the camp carrying the fur. Slowly the rest of the Gang awoke and the morning bustle began.

Much stood over the fire preparing a breakfast stew. Kate, Tuck, and Little John stood over a map discussing strategies. Alone in the shadow sat Guy, watching from a far. He could not help but feel jealous over the family Robin and his out laws created. He knew he had done too many wrongs in his past to be forgiven or even trusted by any of them. He would be damned to a life of loneliness and he knew that, he tried not to care or even show he cared which was why he acted the way he did. But deep down it scared him, he really had no one. It was easier if he did not let any one in, because then he could not care and hurt. He could not handle any more hurt, especially after Marian.

"Robin!" Allan ran down the hill and into the camp panting for breath, the gang soon gathered around.

"What is it Allan?" came Djaqs concerned voice

"I was doing the usual scouting route and saw Isabella's men, they are escorting a wagon full of Locksley's livestock and grains, she has everything, and without it Locksley will sure starve. And that's not all I overheard the guards saying they would be meeting the other parties at the York crossing, with the villages of Cunn's and Esterbrook's good's as well. She plans on selling it all to an army of Prince Johns on the other side of the York River."

"How many guards were there with the wagon" Little John asked

"Two driving the team, and about 6 a foot."

Robin spoke up "And they were meeting at the York crossing?"

'Yes, but Robin, there would be two other wagons with the same amount of guards, we're looking at 24 guards and only 6 of us."

"Seven" Came Guy's voice as he stepped out of the shadow.

A silence settled over the gang as a few uneasy looks were shared.

Robin broke the silence "All right gang we know what we have to do. If we do not intercept these wagons before they leave the river, three villages will starve and die out. We cannot let that happen not to mention stopping more power from reaching Prince John. Much, Allan collect and sharpen all the swords. Kate, Little John melt the coins we have and make more arrow heads, we will need quite a few. Tuck, Guy with me, lets look over the map and mark out the best ambush route."

At the York crossing, three wagons with the symbols of Nottingham sat, along with three dozen guards lounging beside them. They were taking a brief break, waiting for the boat to arrive so they could unload the cargo.

"How long you reckon until the boat arrives?" asked one of the guards

"Not much longer, an hour or…" the second guards answer was cut short as an arrow pierced his chest.

"We're under attack! Its Hood and his outlaws" Bellowed the first guard

The guards quickly got situated as all chaos broke loose as Robin and his outlaws descended. The air was filled with the zipping of arrows, the clash of metal upon metal and the cries of the dying.

It was looking to turn into Robin's favour as more and more guards went down. He looked around for his gang; Allan and Little john were working together, bouncing guards off each other. Kate and Tuck were closing in on a group of guards, that's when Robin noticed Much, battling off two guards at once and not noticing the archer behind him. Robin reached behind for an arrow, only to grasp air. He was out of arrows, and more than 20 yards from Much, a sinking feeling filled Robin as he know he would not reach his friend in time, he cried out a warning.

"Much behind you!"

To be continued...

_**Good? Bad? Let me know what you all think. :) - Lady Nymeria**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I am so sorry for the delay in getting the next chapter to you. I have been crazy swamped with midterms and assignments but I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up faster than this one. Any way without further wait I present the next chapter.**

_Last time..._

_It was looking to turn into Robin's favour as more and more guards went down. He looked around for his gang; Allan and Little john were working together, bouncing guards off each other. Kate and Tuck were closing in on a group of guards, that's when Robin noticed Much, battling off two guards at once and not noticing the archer behind him. Robin reached behind for an arrow, only to grasp air. He was out of arrows, and more than 20 yards from Much, a sinking feeling filled Robin as he know he would not reach his friend in time, he cried out a warning._

_"Much behind you!"..._

Chapter 2: No Envy No Fear 

Time seemed to stop as Much slowly turned around, the archer stood his ground, arrow aimed straight for Much's heart. The archer pulled back and fingers ready for release. Suddenly Guy swooped in and cut the archer down throwing his shot off. Instead of hitting Much in heart, the arrow struck his left shoulder. Much cried out in pain as he staggered slightly losing his balance, while still trying to fight off the two guards. Guy pulled his sword out of the archer and proceeded to help Much, cutting the two guards down. Robin finally reached his friend

"Much your shot" Robin stated looking at his friend

"It's just a shoulder wound Robin, nothing too bad…I don't think. "

Slowly the gang gathered around Robin, Much, and Guy. The air was quite, the forest floor was now soaked in a sheet of red as guards, scattered like the leaves, lay on the ground dead.

"It could have been worse" Robin started "if Guy had not thrown off that archer's aim and if…"

"Sshhh" Guy hissed, interrupting Robin mid sentence

"Now that was rude" Much piped in "he was only trying to give you credit"

"Shut up" Gisborne hissed again, his eyes scanning as his ears strained to hear

"Guy can you get over your pride and accept a thanks for once in…"

Suddenly Guy tackled Robin to the ground before he even had time to finish his sentence as a guard emerged from the bush right behind where Robin was standing moments ago, thrusting his sword which would have gone through Robin's back if it were not for Guy's tackle.

Guy circled the guard as a predator would its prey, the guard lunged at Guy their steel met and the deathly song began. Guy struck a blow, sending the guards sword flying meters away.

"Surrender and we may spare your life" Guy stated, sword pointing above the other man's heart.

"You spare no one's life but your own Sir Guy" the guard spat back and lunged toward Guy who was not expecting the pounce and both men stumbled to the ground in a brawl.

From behind Guy the gang watched, Robin tried to aim but could not get a clear shot at the guard. As Guy tried to push himself towards his sword he noticed the guard pull a small dagger out of his waist band. Guy stretched his fingers, mere inches towards his sword.

The gang could not see what was happening as the two men continued to fumble around each other. The sound of steel piercing flesh filled the air, the guards face fell from triumph to one of pained surprise, his knees buckled and his body crumpled to the ground. A silence filled the forest as even the trees seemed to be holding their breath.

"You all right Gisborne?" Robin called from behind

Guy looked down to see a dagger imbedded in his side fairly deep, blood all ready seeping through. Slowly he pulled the dagger out, flinching slightly and hiding it in his waster band. Before turning around to face the gang he tugged his cloak over top concealing the wound. He saw no point in telling the gang of his injury, they would not care any way. He was not one of them he would never be the last thing he needed was their sniveling pity. In their eyes he was a murderer and nothing would change that. The only person who could care for him was himself, something he learnt a long time ago.

"Fine" came Guy's response as he turned finally facing the group

"Guy I want to apologize for yelling at you, I did not realize you were telling us to be quiet because you were trying to hear something. I want to thank you, if you had not pushed me aside in time, it would be me lying on the ground instead of that guard." Robin finished looking at Guy straight in the eye. He would have never thought he would be thanking Guy of Gisborne but here he stood doing so.

"Don't mention it" Guy stated

"All right gang, let's get these carts back to the villages. Allan and Little John you take the wagon back to Cunn's. Kate and Tuck take the wagon back to Easterbrooks and take Much with you, Kate you drive so Tuck can tend to Much's shoulder wound. Guy and I will take this wagon back to Locksley and we will all meet there before going to the camp for the night."

The gang slowly dispersed and the wagons started their journeys back to their rightful villages.

After an hour of quite, Robin decided to break the silence. He would not spend the next two hours to Locksley in this deathly silence.

"You fought real well. I think your slowly starting to win your way into the gang."Robin paused looking at Guy "Who would have pictured me an outlaw, alongside you"

Guy started to laugh but soon stopped as a hot pain shot through his body, a pained grimace taking over his features.

Robin looks over at Guy "You all right?"

"Yeah fine, just a scratch from the fight."

"In all seriousness Guy, thank you for saving my life"

Guy is silent for a moment "I am slowly coming to realize the reason for your ways Hood. Your gang needs you, they need their leader, England needs a leader and it is you. So do not thank me for saving your life, just show me it was worth saving and let us defeat Isabella and Prince John."

Robin turns and smiles at Guy. It was hard for Robin to believe a few short weeks ago Guy was his enemy. But now he was slowly growing on Robin, and even though his thanks was hidden in humor Robin knew what he meant to say.

The consistent bumping of the wagon was not helping Guy endure the ride any easier. The pain was intensifying, snaking through his body like an endless current. He could feel the blood coming through this tunic and now through his leather armor and slowly seeping into his black cloak. Guy battled to stay conscious, he needed to stay awake and alert for any dangers that may come along the road, but his eye lids felt so heavy, almost like bricks and soon it was too hard to fight. Slowly he gave in to slumbers warm embrace.

"What do you say to sleeping inside the camp tonight? I think you've earned it." Robin asked

Silence was his only answer

Robin looked over at his companion to see Guy slumped over silently sleeping. Robin marked it up to a tough day's fight and smiled. "Get some rest my friend."

The last wagon was unloaded in Locksley as the village people stood around smiling.

"Thank you Robin, thank you for everything" says Arya the healing woman of Locksley. "If you ever need anything we are at your service"

"We're happy to help we must be going now, before the Sheriff's men turn up looking for us. Don't forget to destroy the wagon into spare wood." With a small smile Robin signaled to the rest of the gang to start heading out. The people of Locksley watched as Robin and his gang slowly made their way toward Sherwood Forest and a seventh member of the gang, all dressed in black staggering behind, slower than the rest, soon all members disappeared into the forests leafy haven.

_**So what will happen to Guy? How long will he hide his injury and accept help? So there is the second chapter not the best but I'm trying. Let me know what you think comments welcome. – Lady Nymeria**_


	3. Eternity and a Day: Chapter 3

Hi Everyone, so here is the next bit of the story. I want to thank you all SO much for reviewing I am glad you are all enjoying it so far. All the reviews I have received have motivated me to write quicker and get up the next chapter quicker, so once again thanks for being so amazing. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes; I am originally a science student but am slowly trying to bring back my creative literature side. I hope you enjoy this next bit and again reviews are more than welcome and help me get motivated as I know the more people wanting me to continue the faster I will write. :D

_Last time:_

_The people of Locksley watched as Robin and his gang slowly made their way toward Sherwood Forest and a seventh member of the gang, all dressed in black staggering behind, slower than the rest, soon all members disappeared into the forests leafy haven. _

**Chapter 3: Eternity and a Day**

"How's the shoulder Much?" Robin asks, as they make their way through the forest to the camp.

"Not too bad, awfully sore but Tuck says I'll live." He finishes smiling at Tuck "No thanks to Gisborne though, never thought I would ever be thankful to him" Much looks behind him to glance at Gisborne only to realize he is no where to be seen. "Where's Guy?" Much asks

The gang stops and soon realizes Guy is not amongst them

"He was behind us, a bit slow he was, but I just figured he was doing his whole distance thing. So I never thought anything of it" Allan said

"Retrace our steps he can't be far" stats Robin starting to turn around

"Maybe he left us, I wouldn't be surprised" came Kate's response

"I don't think so" Robin finished looking Kate straight in the eyes

They did not walk far when they spotted a dark figure lying on the ground. Robin rushed forward to see Guy crumpled face first on the ground. Kneeling beside Guy, Robin slowly turned him over.

A weak moan escaped from Guy's lips and his eyes slowly flutter open "Hood?" Guy's voice is but a whisper, slowly his eyes close again

Robin takes in Guy's features; his face is paler than usual and burns to the touch, beads of sweat across his brow. Tuck kneels beside Robin and inspects Guy, gentle hands searching. As Tuck moves the cloak aside he notices it is wet, bringing his hand away, its slick with blood.

"He is injured Robin." Tuck pulls a knife from his sheath and cuts away Guy's uniform, to reveal a large knife wound on Guy's lower abdomen, openly bleeding. 'We need to get him to the camp, and quick. Kate run ahead and prepare some hot water and a bed" Tuck ordered.

John, Allan, Tuck, and Robin carefully carried Guy the rest of the way. By the time they reached the camp Kate had a bed ready and a pot of water boiled. Slowly they lowered Guy onto the bed, he gave a weak murmur but his eyes remained closed.

Tuck immediately set to work "Allan fetch me some willow bark, Much see if you can find me some saffron." Slowly Tuck cut away the rest of Guy's leather vest, and proceeded to slowly remove his tunic. Guy shuddered from the sudden cold against his bare chest "Kate I need some blankets" Tuck called

Kate gently placed the blankets over Guy's chest making sure to leaving the wound open for Tuck to work. "Kate I need you to hold his shoulders he may move a bit when I put this salve on, and he must not move or he may do more damage to the wound." Tuck started to apply the salve with gentle hands.

Kate stood above, firmly holding Guy's shoulders as his body tossed weakly protesting to the salve treatment. She had solely hated this man from the day his sword plunged through her brother's body causing the light to leave the eyes that were once so bright and full of life. The day she cradled her brother's lifeless body it took all her power to not kill Guy right then as he sneered down upon her. But now she was the one looking down on him and a small part of her pitied him. He did sacrifice his life for Much and Robin's and was now paying the consequences. His eyes fluttered beneath closed eyelids. She looked at his features, his strong jaw clenched in pain, his complexion so pale, it was funny how such a feared and strong man now seemed so fragile.

"All right I have applied the salve to help with the infection, though he is still burning up. If we can not lower his fever I fear he may not make it through, I will go and prepare a draught for the fever. We will take shifts with him, every hour we must make sure he drinks some water to keep his body from burning up. Kate will you take the first shift?"

"Sure"

Kate watched as Guy slept, too weak to toss and turn but she could tell nightmares troubled him. His head tossed from side to side and now and then he would cry out from the pain or dream she could not tell. Sitting behind him she cradled his head in her lap, trying to pour some water in his mouth. Slowly she poured, the water filling his mouth and he slowly started to drink but soon spat it back up coughing violently. Kate turned him gently on his side, rubbing small circles on the small of his back. Soon the coughing quit and she gently laid him on his back. His eyes slowly opened, deep blue pools with swirls of grey like the sea during a storm opened and met hers.

Pain radiated through Guy's body so fierce he wished he could feel nothing. He started to open his eyes, but his lids were so heavy. With much effort he finally opened his eyes, his vision was blurry at first, slowly a face swam into his clearing vision, and realization hit him as he saw Kate's concerned features. A hot pain shot through his abdomen and up his spine, his body seizing slightly, soon the pain subsided. He tried to shift his gaze as a few tears spilt from the corner of his eyes, he hated to be so weak, so vulnerable but the pain was immense. This fire burning through his body just would not leave. He was going to die, as he feared, alone and hated. No one would weep for him, no one visit his grave, no one would mourn his death, no one would remember him and that is how he would leave this world, a no one. A cool hand brushed away his tears and he turned into the touch.

"Sshhh its all right" Kate soothed "I'll go get Tuck he'll bring you something for the pain." As Kate started to rise Guy grabbed her wrist. Kate let out a surprised gasp, his grip was not hard, but gentle almost soothing.

"Please don't go, I do not want to die alone." Guy's voice was but a whisper and Kate could not ignore the begging behind his gaze. Guy could not help as more tears fell from his eyes. He balled his hand in a fist, he hated himself for confessing his fears, but the fever had him raging and rambling.

Slowly Kate sat back down, caressing his face with a cool damp cloth. "You are not alone Guy, even in death I'm sure you have someone waiting for you."

A slight laugh emitted from Guy "I do not expect anyone to greet me in hell. I have done such wrongs in this life that I am damned for eternity and I know it. I am to be alone forever; I just don't want to die alone even though I know I deserve to. All the lives I have taken, all the families I have destroyed, it is now my time to pay. I don't deserve your he..lp…" Guy paused briefly to catch his breath as another wave of pain completed its course it was getting harder for him to focus, he could hear sleep calling his name "…b..ut.. but I am so thankful for it...I'm so scared… so… sorry…" slowly his voice faded out and his eyes slowly fell as his body could not fight against fatigue. Even as he lay there, eyes closed a few more tears rolled down his cheek.

All her hatred towards this man, was slowly lifting. For months she had envisioned his death, a thousand times, a slow painful death and in her thoughts she enjoyed it because it was revenge for her brother. But now, being with him he was nothing more than a frightened boy scared of death and scared of being alone. She felt herself compelled towards him, she would try her best to heal him and if she couldn't she at least would not let him die alone.

_So there you have it chapter 3, I hope it wasn't too terrible of a read. Do not worry this is NOT a Kate & Guy centered fic (though there are hints), there will be more individual character time with Guy, as he tries to fix the wrongs…ok I'll stop there before I give it all away. :P Please let me know what you think, more reviews motivate me to repay the favour and write faster. Reviews GREATLY appreciated. _

_Much love, Lady Nymeria 3 _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone, I am so sorry for the delay. I bet many of you thought this story to be dead. Well my 2013 resolution was to come back to writing so here you go the long await Chapter 4. Please give me feedback and critique's and I hope to have chapter 5 up within the next two weeks. Much love Lady Nymeria. _

_**Last time: All her hatred towards this man, was slowly lifting. For months she had envisioned his death, a thousand times, a slow painful death and in her thoughts she enjoyed it because it was revenge for her brother. But now, being with him he was nothing more than a frightened boy scared of death and scared of being alone. She felt herself compelled towards him, she would try her best to heal him and if she couldn't she at least would not let him die alone.**_

All he wanted to do was escape the heat. He was back in the Holy Lands and the sun's rays beat upon his skin, beads of sweat rolling down his face. All he could think of was the heat, he was so thirsty and just wanted to lie somewhere cool. Looking around he could see nothing but the dunes spreading vastly ahead. No people for miles, but voices could be heard in the distance. He strained to hear, he needed to find someone, anyone to help him find his way back.

'How is he?' Guy followed the voice that sounded all too familiar. 'Not too well, I'm afraid. His fever keeps climbing; will you sit with him for the next bit Allan?'

Lost and alone Guy looked around the empty desert and let his thoughts wonder 'Allan? Why was Allan here? Why is he looking for me? It couldn't be Allan, why would he come and help me? After everything I put him through…'

Allan pulled the stool closer towards the cot that Guy was resting upon. His skin had taken on a paler shade and dark circles started to form under his eyes. His breath was coming a little too fast for Allan's comfort. Taking the cloth from the bucket, Allan started to fold it in half.

"That should feel better mate." Allan stated placing the cool cloth upon Guy's brow. "It would make my shift a lot easier if you were awake. At least I would have someone to talk to." Crickets in the distance were Allan's only reply. "Come on Guy, I know you're stubborn but it would be nice if you would open your eyes and talk to me. You've been sleeping for hours and to be quite honest I think I should be the one sleeping…."

"You always rambled too much." Came Guy's raspy voice, lips curling toward a smile, eyes peeking open.

Allan smiled "And you always laid back while I did all the work"

Both men shared a laugh which was quickly ended by Guy's quick intake of breath followed by rasping coughs.

"Are you ok? Should I get Tuck?" Allan's eyes showed genuine concern that Guy had not seen for a long time.

Guy shook his head as he focused on his breathing, trying to get the rhythm back 'in and out, in and out' he told himself silently. His chest was on fire, his breath coming out in raspy gasps. He could feel a chill settling in his lungs, his body too weak to fight the incoming infection. "There is nothing the Father can do for me now, unless he can save souls from eternal damnation." Guy finished with a laugh which Allan did not return.

"Come on Guy that's not funny. You're not going to die and your definitely not going to hell"

Guy just returned Allan's response with a sad smile

"I know you have done some bad things but your making up for it now." Allan paused "I have done some unacceptable things in my past that I am not proud of either. But I think we all deserve a second chance before we receive final judgment."

"Just like the second chance you were given with that bar wench…what was her name?"

"She wasn't a wench" Allan shot back in defense "She was Damien's sister."

"Damien, as in the butcher?"

"Yes"

A soft chuckle left Guy's lips "Allan she had been with half of the Sheriff's men. And it took you two attempts to get her, must be hard for you. Can't even get the easy ones"

"Oy! I will have you know that I have had many women in my life that were dying to be with me. And I never tried to get her; I turned her away the first time. But then she came to me again, upset and I comforted her."

"Oh is that what you are calling it 'comfort'. Well if the story I recall the guards is true, you searched her out for 'comfort'." Guy shot Allan a sly grin and a quick wink.

A blush crept up Allan's neck as he stared at Guy, mouth a gap.

Guy lay on the cot softly laughing, the sound foreign to his ears. Laughter had always been absent in his life and he could not remember the last time he had laughed like this. Slowly his eyelids started to fall, the effort of the conversation finally taking its toll, as slumber beckoned his name. He had to tell Allan something before he succumbed to slumbers embrace, incase…incase he did not wake up.

"I'm sorry Allan, for everything I put you through." Guy whispered before his eyes slid shut.

Allan looked down at Guy, the apology had been no more than a whisper on the wind. But to Allan no other words had ever come out so strong. He never imagined an apology from Guy, nerveless asking for friendship. Allan placed a hand on Guy's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Allan sat there over the next hour just listening to the forest, watching the unsteady rise and fall of Guy's chest.

"How is he?" Robin asked walking over to Allan

"No change really, just drifted back to sleep. Poor bloke as weak as a kitten, just a conversation tires him out."

"Let us hope all he needs is rest. Go get some sleep Allan I'll take the next shift."

_Comments and thoughts... 3 Nymeria _


End file.
